1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission system using a human body as a signal path, and more particularly to a system composed of a wearable transmitter, a receiver adapted to be connected to an associated equipment which utilize data transmitted from the transmitter, and a garment integrally holding two electrodes for passing the data through the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/605,357 discloses a data transmission system using the human body as a signal path. The system includes a portable transmitter in the form of a wrist watch to be worn on a user, and a signal receiver. The transmitter has a pair of electrodes on the back of the wrist watch for direct contact with the skin of the user. One electrode acts as a signal electrode which is connected through a portion of the user's body to a touch electrode of the signal receiver, while the other electrode acts as a ground electrode which is coupled through the other portion of the user's body to a circuit ground of the signal receiver to complete a signal path through the user's body for data transmission from the wrist watch to the signal receiver. When using this system used for a verified access to a place or database, however, the user is always required to keep in mind to carry the dedicated wrist watch having the electrodes. This may be sometimes inconvenient and even troublesome for the user who has his own wrist watch.